


Witchy Woman

by Denim_Wizard



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Sick Tai, Witch Pyrrha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denim_Wizard/pseuds/Denim_Wizard
Summary: With her father ill and a map from an old woman, Ruby has headed into the forest to attempt to find a cure. But what will the witch charge for a life-saving brew?





	Witchy Woman

**Author's Note:**

> i also wanted to do something kind of spookier but not really. so here

Ruby increased her pace somewhat, the howling wind whipping the cloak. The rain pelted down through the trees, hair sticking to her forehead. Somewhere in the distance there was a loud _**crack**_. Whether from thunder or something in the forest, she couldn't be sure. She didn't have time to care, a distant orange light catching her eyes.

This wasn't where she'd expected to end up after going into town for help. The other people in the pub had scoffed at the old woman, called her a manner of names that Ruby didn't care to repeat. But from what she'd said, this seemed like her only option.

* * *

_"Now what is it you're looking for?" the old woman licked her lips, "I haven't got all day to sit around and be insulted."_

_"Well uh, my dad's really sick and I was hoping to find someone who could help."_

_"Is it serious?"_

_"My sister and I don't know if he'll last until the end of the week," Ruby admitted, tears forming in her eyes._

_"Come on now, no need to cry about it," the old woman knocked at the younger woman's knees with her cane, "I've got something that'll solve your father's problem in no time. How much money do you have on you?"_

_The taller woman shuffled in her seat, "We don't have much. My father's a teacher we've already spent most of his pay trying to cure him but nothing's worked," she explained._

_The old woman's shocking blue eyes looked her up and down, almost seeming to size her up before clicking her tongue, "Well, there's no point in not trying. Come with me."_

_She led Ruby out of the pub and down a few streets, pushing open the door to a relatively hidden house. Once inside, the woman-Maria, as she'd introduced herself-began to rummage through drawers before eventually producing a map and handing it over._

_"So what does she do exactly?"_

_Maria shrugged, sinking into a chair, "I've no idea what witches get up to dear."_

_Silver eyes jumped between the map and its owner, the older woman gazing back at her._

_"Wh-a-she's a-"_

_"Now I don't know what it is you have against her, you haven't even met the girl," Maria started, poking Ruby on the forehead with her cane, "But she's the best there is. See these eyes?" The older woman held her eyes wide open. Ruby nodded._

_"Two years ago couldn't see a damn thing. There's probably an imprint of my face on every wall in this house, like walking in the dark. That's why I have this," she waved the cane around, "One evening, I was out much later than I should have been and was headed this way and that down the wrong street trying to find my house. Until a woman puts her hand on my shoulder and starts to lead me somewhere. I wasn't in much of a position to resist, so I simply went where she led me. I ended up there," she jabbed at the house on the map with her finger, "with eyes that were as good as new." She leaned back in her chair.  
_

_"Now I can't make you go there, but the woman in that house is the best bet for that father of yours."_

* * *

The rain had no doubt soaked through her mother's old hood by now, wind still dragging the cape this way and that. Standing in front of the door, she took a deep breath. She'd come this far, no point in not trying. Raising her hand, she pounded a fist against the door to hopefully be heard over the storm she was currently stuck in. Another loud **_crack_**, somewhere closer this time, and Ruby honestly didn't know if she'd prefer being stuck outside in the weather or inside with a supposed-

Flying open, a hooded figure towered over her in the doorway.

"Traveler," a deep voice boomed above the storm, "why have you come here?"

That settled it. Ruby turned to leave, attempting to get as far away from the whole situation as possible. Her plans never truly turned to action however, a firm hand grasping her shoulder and holding her in place.

"I'm sorry!" she shrieked, making herself as small as possible, "Please don't hurt me or cut me up or turn me into anything!"

The figure in the doorway laughed. Not a deep, villainous, malevolent laugh. It was light, almost inaudible over the storm. Like a quiet bell ringing.

"I'm sorry!" the hood fell back, revealing a woman. Her crimson hair was tied back, emerald eyes sparkling with mirth, though her tone was one of concern, "I'm terribly sorry! I did not expect you to be so startled!" She began attempting to pull the shorter girl inside, Ruby trying desperately to root herself to the spot.

"Come inside," the other woman urged, "I promise I won't do any of those things you said!"

"How do I know you won't do something I didn't say?" the shorter girl countered, silver eyes still full of fear.

The woman laughed again, "I promise on my blackened heart I won't do anything you don't want me to!"

Relenting, Ruby cautiously followed her inside. The other girl shed her cloak, revealing a dress not unlike Ruby's own. Her teeth chattered together, clothes thoroughly soaked.

"You poor thing," the witch fretted, "You must be freezing. Here, come sit by the fire. I'll be back in a moment with something to warm you up."

She did as she was told, moving from the entrance of the house to the next room. A roaring fire glowed in the hearth, orange light dancing across the opposite wall. Admittedly, the cloaked girl appreciated being inside after all the walking. And being in the storm.

"Drink this," the taller woman told her, handing her a cup of some dark liquid. Downing it, she almost immediately wished she hadn't, retching at the horrible taste. The witch laughed again. However, whatever the drink had been seemed to work its magic; she could feel warmth spreading down from her throat and across her body.

"I'm sorry," she apologized again, "I suppose I'm just used to the taste," the cup floated from Ruby's hand onto a nearby table, "Now, how did you find me here?"

"I went into town this morning looking for someone to help my dad. He's rather sick and I was hoping to find someone who would help. I met a woman-"

"Maria?" the redhead guessed. Ruby nodded.

"She told me about the time you helped her," the shorter girl continued, "and gave me this."

Pulling the map from her bag, she showed it to the other woman, "She also told me you were-"

"A witch?" the woman guessed again. Black hair swished as Ruby nodded again.

"It's not the term I prefer," she admitted, "but I suppose it works. It's accurate at least, though I don't much care for the negative connotations it carries," she shook her head, "No, people think that just because my methods are a little...unorthodox," she decided after a moment, "that it must be evil."

"Maybe they just don't get it," Ruby offered, "There's plenty that we have now that would've gotten someone killed a century ago."

"People often fear what they do not understand," the redhead agreed, though the shorter girl was unsure who her host was talking to. An odd silence settled between the pair. The witch, the shorter girl still had not gotten her name, seemed to stare into the fire.

"I-I'm Ruby," she extended a hand from beneath her cloak. The taller girl shook her head, as if returning from her thoughts.

"Right, yes. Where are my manners?" she turned to face the girl, "First the door and now this?" the witch gave a light chuckle, taking Ruby's hand in her own, "It's nice to meet you Ruby, I'm Pyrrha."

The shorter girl thought she noticed a faint pink dusting across the witch's cheeks, though it must have been a trick of the light.

"Well, why don't we sort out your father then?" Pyrrha asked, releasing the other girl's hand, "If you'll follow me."

She obliged, the redhead leading her back through the entrance, then a dining room, a kitchen until turning a final corner into a candle-lit backroom. A bubbling pot sat over a small, well kept fire. Various jars, vials and tubes containing things Ruby had never seen before lined shelf after shelf. The taller girl moved to the other side of the brew.

"Now, what seems to be ailing your father?" she started, clapping her hands together.

"He's had a high fever for about a week now, lots of pain all over his body. He hasn't been able to get out of bed he feels so unwell. His skin will rash, then break out in bumps that burst and scab. On top of that, he can't seem to keep any food down and as a result my sister is always cleaning up."

"I see," she turned, flitting about the shelves. Snatching this and that, putting things back. Glassware clinked together, stoppers were pulled and replaced. Occasionally turning back to toss something or other into the pot, Ruby never seeing whatever they were. She almost thought she heard one of the things scream, though she couldn't be sure.

"Let's see," the witch muttered to herself, consulting a book on a side table, "that should about do it." Plunging a large spoon into the liquid, she began to stir slowly. Silver eyes watched, fixated on the churning mass as it changed color once, twice, three times before the taller woman pulled the spoon back out. Running a finger along it, she tasted the brew. Her eyes slammed shut, face contorting for a moment before returning to normal, "That should about do it."

Grabbing an empty vial, she plunged it into the pot. Once it was full and a stopper was placed, she handed it to the girl.

"Thank you, thank you so much," the shorter girl praised, "If there's any way I can repay you, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Stay with me!" the witch blurted, hands shooting to cover her mouth.

"For how long?" Ruby asked, "I have to get this back to my father."

"I know, but after that," her tone was much softer now, "It just gets so lonely out here. No one comes near here, I'm a witch. I have to go into town at night because people will try to kill me if they see me during the day," emerald eyes stared at the floor, "If you don't want to, then you can just have it."

"No, I have to return what you've done for me," the younger woman insisted, "We can take this back and then I'll-" she took a deep breath, "I'll stay with you for as long as you'll have me."

"Well," Pyrrha shifted on her feet, "I can hardly have you going back in this weather, this late at night. We'd be better spending the night here and heading in tomorrow morning."

"Whatever you say," Ruby nodded, "Where will I sleep?"

* * *

Lilac eyes anxiously watched the front door. From another room, she heard her father groan. Her sister had gone into town that morning to try to find someone who could help their father, and she hadn't come back yet.

"Where are you Rubes?" she whispered to herself.

* * *

"I _may _only have one bed," the redhead admitted, "I didn't really have the need for another. Not until now anyways."

"That's fine," the shorter girl told her, "Our house only has two beds, my sister and I have to share."

"If you're not opposed to it." There was definitely a blush now.

"Whatever you need me to do," she affirmed.

Pyrrha led Ruby up the stairs, into the only room. Another large hearth, another large fire sitting in line with a grand bed. Various blankets and sheets lay piled on top. To the side was a small dresser. More candles on every surface, in varying sizes.

"You must be tired, why don't we get to bed?" the taller girl asked. The shorter girl responded with a loud yawn.

"That sounds lovely."

* * *

Sunlight streamed into the room, landing square on the witch's eyes. Blinking a few times, she moved an arm to shield her vision and found it stuck. Specifically, held in place around her guest's midsection. Heat rose to her cheeks. She had to move her arm, soon. What would Ruby think if she woke up to the two of them like this?

The younger girl seemed to stir, Pyrrha's blood running cold. Instead of waking however, she simply shifted closer to the the taller woman. The redhead cleared her throat, the shorter girl waking slowly. After a moment, she inched to the other side of the bed.

"S-sorry," she whispered.

"It's fine," the witch replied softly, smiling slightly, "We have to stay warm, don't we?"

"Yes, that's what that was," Ruby agreed, "Staying warm."

"Obviously."

* * *

The blonde shot upright in her chair, the front door creaking closed. Racing over, she wrapped her sister in a hug.

"I was so scared. You-you didn't come back last night. I was up so late waiting for you."

"I know Yang, and I'm sorry. But," she pulled a vial from her bag. Lilac eyes widened.

"It should work," Ruby reassured her, "I'm giving a lot for this."

Quietly, the two made their way into the other room. Their father lay asleep on his bed, arm draped over the side. Yang nudged his shoulder.

"Dad," she whispered, "Dad, wake up. We've got something for you."

The blond man stirred, letting out a groan, "What is it girls?" Ruby held out the vial.

"Drink," she ordered.

He sat up, the shorter sister handing him the concoction. Popping the stopper off, he tilted his head back and drank the liquid. Ruby saw the same reaction she had in Pyrrha. Blue eyes closing tight, wincing at the taste. Though a moment later, he seemed to be doing fine.

"Where did you find this Ruby?" her sister murmured.

"That's what I need to talk to you two about," she responded, "While I was in town yesterday, I met this woman. She gave me a map to a house in the forest. There's a," she paused, "woman, who lives there who was able to make this for me."

"What does she want in return?" her father asked, "Anything she wants, I'll pay it."

"She wants me to stay with her," the shorter girl answered. Yang turned to face her.

"I'm sure she'd let me come back at any time. Last night she offered to let me have it even if I didn't stay with her. She just wants company is all."

Taiyang let out a sigh, "Can you bring her in here please?"

Ruby disappeared, returning a few moments later with a tall, red-haired woman.

"What's your name dear?"

"Pyrrha," she answered, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"Pyrrha, you have saved my life. In return, I would be more than happy to agree to your terms. On one condition: you protect her with yours."

"Of course," emerald eyes shifted to the shorter girl, "as long as Ruby agrees to it."

"You saved my father's life and kept me safe last night," the younger woman met her gaze, "I would be happy to stay with you to the end of time."

"Then it's settled," the blond man declared, "Yang, have Blake pack a bag. And tell her she can move in with you."

A large grin split the older sister's lips, "With pleasure."

* * *

"Be sure to visit!" Yang called.

"We will!" Pyrrha yelled back.

The two turned, heading out into the woods. 

"So," Ruby spoke up after a moment, "what _is _the term you prefer?"

**Author's Note:**

> odds are it's not halloween when you're reading this, but it was halloween when i posted it. i just wanted to do something a little different in regards to the season. anyways, hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.
> 
> (also title is "Witchy Woman" by The Eagles)


End file.
